Ne me laisse pas l'aimer
by Londonskyforever
Summary: John et Mary sont heureux ensemble, jusqu'au retour de Sherlock. Le détective a besoin de son ami pour le remettre d'aplomb, ce qui conduit John a faire des compromis, Mary ou Sherlock ? (Mary a un petite place dans cette fiction ) OS. Johnlock


Cet OS est plein de sentiments mais pas qu'amoureux est-ce que c'est un fluffy malgré tout ? Dîtes moi que je sache parce que je suis un peu perdue avec tous ces termes.

Si vous appréhendez la saison 3 de Sherlock qui va venir par la présence de Mary qui va gâcher notre si beau Johnlock, cet OS est pour vous. Je l'ai faîte tellement gentille que vous l'aimerez forcément (enfin j'imagine ! ).

Bonne lecture !

_:)

Ma vie avec Mary était une des choses qui me comblait. Nous étions heureux et notre goût invétéré pour les livres nous y aidait fortement. Le soir, après notre repas, nous nous lovions dans le canapé, chacun un livre en notre possession devant la cheminée pour lire des heures entières. Quand l'un de nous avait une réaction fasse à son histoire, nous nous regardions et rions de bon cœur. C'était un plaisir simple qui nous faisait du bien. Notre vie était loin d'être trépidante comme la mienne l'avait été avec Sherlock, mais un retour au calme, avec une personne qui m'aimait, je ne demandais rien de plus. Certaines nuits, je faisais des cauchemars, soit de la guerre, soit de la mort du détective alors, Mary me réveillait en douceur avec des baisers doux sur le visage. Je m'excusais chaque fois de l'avoir réveillée et de ne pas avoir rêver d'elle plutôt que de la mort.

J'allais souvent sur la tombe de Sherlock pour me recueillir et pour me retrouver seul. Seul avec mes pensées macabres, et le souvenir de mon ami perdu. Je ne voulais plus perdre pied devant Mary qui était compréhensive soit, mais qui avait une sorte de lueur dans les yeux qui semblait dire « Serait-il si triste pour moi ? ». La réponse serait non et c'est bien pourquoi, des mois après la mort de Sherlock, je préférais venir seul faire face à ma peine. Dans ces moments là, je me sentais vulnérable, me demandant pourquoi je n'avais pas prit conscience de l'amour que je portais à Sherlock. Un amour indéfinissable et inconditionnel.

Puis je revenais à pied, jusqu'à notre appartement, Mary m'attendait avec un thé bien chaud. Je m'en voulais instantanément d'avoir pu penser à mon amour pour le détective des minutes plus tôt alors que cette merveilleuse femme était présente et m'aimait bien plus que de raison. Notre vie suivait son cours jusqu'à ce 23 décembre.

C'était un jour ordinaire, seulement en apparence. J'avais assez tardé pour acheter le cadeau de Noël de Mary, c'est pourquoi j'avais décidé d'écumer les magasins pour lui faire plaisir. Elle n'avait rien laissé transparaître de ses envies, je devais me creuser les méninges. En passant devant une vitrine de vêtements pour homme, j'aperçus une écharpe bleue sur le mannequin. Je me stoppa net. Elle ressemblait tant à celle que portait Sherlock... mon cœur se brisa. Plus jamais je ne verrais cette écharpe qui comblait le long cou de mon ami. J'entrais dans le magasin sans réfléchir et l'acheta. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas l'odeur du détective, ce qui me déçu. Je la mit tout de même à mon cou et continuais mes achats la tête ailleurs, perdu dans le souvenir de mon ami. Sherlock me manquait. Il me manquait plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer. Il avait fait de ma vie une vie fantastique et ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de le voir me donnait le vertige. Comme si on pouvait se séparer des gens ainsi, en une mort si brutale, avec comme adieu tout un tas de mensonges.

Perdu dans mes pensées, on me bouscula violemment. Je failli perdre l'équilibre mais la personne me retint. J'allais la remercier et m'excuser quand soudain je sentis son odeur. C'était l'odeur de Sherlock j'en était persuadé. Personne ne pouvait sentir ainsi, ce n'était pas un parfum ordinaire.

Tout s'enchaîna si vite que je ne compris pas comment je m'étais retrouvé dans un taxi comme pour compagnon, Sherlock _vivant. _J'attendais qu'il s'explique. Ce qu'il ne fit pas évidemment. Je l'observais, il réfléchissait, ou alors il profitait de la vue Londonienne. En cet instant, je ne trouvais pas la situation étrange, c'était comme si nous allions sur une enquête aider Greg. En passant devant le quartier chinois, c'est comme s'il s'était rappelé de ma présence et me regarda vivement. Son visage était plus fin que d'ordinaire, ses lèvres étaient presque bleues, ses cernes étaient profondes. Il détourna le visage. Ma colère s'envola d'un coup, laissant place à de l'inquiétude pour mon ami, qui avait dû endurer des moments difficiles depuis un certain temps, étant donné son état physique. Que lui était-il arrivé, qu'avait-il fait tout ce temps loin de nous ? Pourquoi revenir ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas tout cela qui me dérangeais le plus mais le fait qu'il m'ait bousculé aussi fort.

- « Pourquoi m'avoir foncé dedans Sherlock ? Il y a d'autres moyens pour annoncer aux gens « je ne suis pas mort . » tu sais. »

- « Je... je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. » Sa voix était faible, toute petite, presque éteinte. Sherlock qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ? C'était impossible, qu'il me l'avoue l'était encore plus.

- « On t'a drogué ? _Tu_ t'es drogué ? Tu as l'air mal au point...»

- «Il s'est passé quelques incidents que j'ai du résoudre par moi-même, ce qui me plonge dans un état presque délirant. En te trouvant je savais que cela m'aiderait à m'en sortir. Tu as toujours eu un impact positif sur moi John. »

Il ne me regardait pas, fixant la fenêtre et les rues qui défilaient. Et cette distance du siège du milieu qui me devenait insupportable.

-« Sherlock, veux-tu que je t'aide en quoi que ce soit ? »

Il ne répondit pas, il ne m'écoutait pas. C'en était trop, je me détacha et combla ce siège vide pour enlacer mon ami. Il ne réagit pas sur le moment. Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes, que je le sentis se relâcher, se décontracter. Il enfuit son visage dans mes cheveux. Dieu que c'était bon de l'avoir auprès de moi. Mais je le sentais brisé, anéanti. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui causer tant de tord ? Cette question ne trouverait certainement pas de réponse. Étant donné mon expérience dans les vies brisées, je savais que je pourrai l'aider. De n'importe quelle manière, tant que nous restions ensemble. Rien que nous deux, contre le reste du monde.

L'image de Mary s'imposa à moi. Allait-elle comprendre que mon ami aurait besoin de moi pendant quelques semaines ? Si c'était pour Greg, il n'y aurait eu aucun compromis en jeu mais puisque c'était Sherlock... j'y penserai plus tard.

Il se détacha de moi pour sortir de la voiture. Nous étions arrivés, je ne m'en était pas rendu compte. J'avais perdu tout mon sens de l'observation. C'était une rue que je ne connaissais pas de Londres. Il me fit monter dans un appartement décrépi, en très mauvais état.

- « Tu n'as pas vécu ici j'espère ? C'est un très mauvais appartement Sherlock. »

- « C'est un point d'encrage sûr, de là à y vivre, n'exagérons rien. »

- « Que faisons nous ici ? Nous ne pouvions pas aller chez ton frère ou en dehors de Londres plutôt que dans cet endroit infect ? »

-« Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement, j'aurai pu y penser en effet... »

-« Sherlock, je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu as l'air à bout de force. »

Comme pour confirmer mes dires, il s'effondra sur une palette en bois pour s'asseoir.

- « Allons dans un endroit plus convenable, là où tu pourras vraiment dormir et te doucher. Allez-viens. »

- « Non John ! C'est trop dangereux dehors. Si l'on te voit avec moi, tout ce que j'aurais pu faire durant ces trois ans, n'aurait servit à rien. J'ai juste besoin d'être assis et te t'avoir près de moi. »

- « Bien. »

Alors je m'installa avec lui sur cette palette insalubre. Il mit a tête sur mon épaule et sa respiration reprit un rythme régulier. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. C'était bien la première fois que je vis Sherlock dormir. J'entrepris de retirer l'écharpe que je venais d'acheter pour le couvrir. Après tout, c'est à lui qu'elle revenait. Qu'allait-il advenir du détective quand il irait mieux ? J'espérais qu'il revienne à Londres. Je ne pouvais plus le laisser partir, plus maintenant. S'il fallait l'aider en quoi que ce soit, je le suivrais.

Mes sentiments remontèrent, Sherlock, l'homme qui m'avait réveillé d'une vie morne, était de nouveau présent. Je respirais ses cheveux à plein poumon. Cela le réveilla instantanément, il bondit, aux aguets.

-« Sherlock, ce n'est que moi, John ! J'ai posé ma tête sur la tienne, rien de plus. Personne ne te fera de mal, je te couvre. »

Il vérifia toutes les entrées, les fenêtres, tout ce qui pouvait être un risque puis revint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

-« Je me suis endormi en situation de danger, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive John ? »

Il plongeant sa tête sans ses mains.

-« Ça va aller Sherlock, je vais rester avec toi désormais. Il faut simplement que j'aille expliquer la situation à Mary, pour ne pas la laisser sans nouvelle. Je sais à quel point ça peut faire du mal de ne pas savoir. » Je regretta ces paroles aussitôt. Il me regarda d'un air contrit, m'exposant sa peine de plein fouet.

-« Reste encore cinq minutes, que je reprenne mes esprits. »

-« Repose-toi, tu en as besoin. »

Il remit sa tête sur mon épaule, la nuit vint nous rejoindre. Je n'avais pas vu ce moment passer. Je réveilla mon ami délicatement, il était temps pour moi de rejoindre Mary.

Le taxi me conduisit à elle bien plus vite que je ne l'aurai voulu. Je n'avais pas prit le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui dire. J'étais excité du retour du détective mais de devoir l'annoncer à Mary me semblait insoutenable. J'entrais dans l'appartement.

« Je suis rentré chérie. »

Aucune réponse. Ça sentait bon le poulet basquaise. J'allais dans la cuisine, et la découvrit avec son tablier autour des hanches.

« Bonsoir mon amour, te voilà enfin rentré ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé. »

- « Mary, j'ai quelque chose d'insensé à te dire. » Quoi, j'allais tout déballer aussi vite ? Cela me semblait la meilleure option...

- « Oui ? » Elle avait un sourire ravageur, qui la rendait encore plus belle.

- « Mon ami, Sherlock Holmes est vivant. Il est revenu me voir cet après-midi dans un sale état et je crois que je vais devoir l'aider un peu pour qu'il se remette d'aplomb. »

- « Alors... il est revenu. Il est revenu t'enlever à moi. Tu avais raison de croire à sa fausse mort mon amour. » Elle posa la cuillère, éteignis le feu de la gazinière. « Tu vas partir, tu vas le rejoindre n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Je reviendrai dès que je l'aurai aidé à coincer certains criminels, ne t'en fais pas ! Et si nous passons à Londres, je viendrais te voir. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Il a besoin de moi. »

-« Si moi je te disais que j'avais besoin de toi là, maintenant, tu resterais pour moi ? Je sais bien que non John, je sais bien que non... »

Elle ne me regardait plus, j'avais honte de lui faire tant de mal. Elle reprit la parole :

- « Tu l'aimes depuis tout ce temps, je pensais pouvoir avoir une place dans ton cœur lorsqu'il était mort, mais maintenant qu'il est revenu, je sais que tu lui pardonneras son erreur John. Ton cœur est immense et tu es si aimant, que la rancœur que tu ressens pour lui à cet instant ne compteras plus dès lors que vous serez à deux. Je te connais tellement. Me mentir ne sert à rien, je vois que tu es déjà loin dans tes pensées avec lui. »

- « Ne me laisse pas l'aimer Mary. Tu es tout ce que je désire depuis mes 20 ans. »

- « C'est bien ça le problème John, je suis un désir d'antan, un idéal de jeunesse alors que ton cœur ne m'est plus destiné à présent. Sherlock Holmes a révolutionné ta vie, c'est avec lui que tu dois être, pas avec moi. Je t'aime tant, je ne souhaites que ton bonheur. »

- « Mary, je t'aime, je ne veux pas te laisser. »

- « Je sais, qu'un jour viendra, tu tomberas dans ses bras. Je vois tes yeux, tu ne pourras pas résister. Je ne désire pas rester avec un homme qui ne m'aime qu'à moitié. Je ne t'en veux pas John, j'ai pris le risque de t'aimer, je ne le regrette aucunement. »

- « Ne me laisse pas l'aimer... »

Ma voix se brisa. Mary était si clairvoyante. Elle était la douceur incarnée. Sa voix ne transmettait que calme et compréhension de la situation.

- « Pourtant c'est lui que tu veux. Et tu m'oublieras peu à peu. Il est déjà trop tard, prends ce dont tu as besoin comme affaires pour ton périple, le reste tu le prendras en revenant, si tu reviens... »

- « Mary, je ne sais que te dire. Je t'ai aimé de tout ce que j'ai pu, sois en sûre. Tu es une femme exceptionnelle. » Cela sonnait comme des adieux, c'était si difficile d'y penser. Je retenais mes larmes contenues depuis le retour du détective. Je devais à présent partir, retrouver Sherlock.

-« Merci de m'avoir offert ton cœur mon amour. Je penserai à toi. Au revoir. » Elle me sourit.

Après cette conversation, elle me fit un sourire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire un baiser sur la joue. Elle aussi avait une odeur spéciale. J'avais dû mal à la quitter, j'étais perdue entre deux eaux.

Cependant, Sherlock avait besoin de moi, je devais y aller. Dans la rue, je regardais à la fenêtre, elle n'y était pas. Je retins mes sanglots une fois de plus. Il y avait un moment pour tout.

Sherlock m'attendait dans cet appartement immonde. Il semblait encore plus sinistre la nuit tombée. Il m'accueillit, son écharpe bleue autour du cou. Il l'avait mise, cela me fit plaisir.

-« Belle écharpe Sherlock. »

-« Je trouve aussi. »

Il s'avança vers moi. Je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps, j'éclata en sanglot sous ses yeux.

Mary m'avais laissé partir sans discuter, sachant ce qui se passerait si mon ami un jour revenait. Sherlock était vivant, sous mes yeux, parti pendant trois ans pour revenir dans un état catastrophique. Et pourtant c'est moi qui pleurait. C'était trop de choses à encaisser. J'étais partagé entre la joie et la frustration. Sherlock vint près de moi, mit ses bras autour des miens et me berça, en me parlant doucement, pour me calmer. Cela ne fit qu'empirer. Il était si doux, tout ce que j'avais désiré avant qu'il ne s'en aille, il me le donnait aujourd'hui. J'étendais des brides de phrases entre deux sanglots « Tout ira bien John, nous sommes à deux- », « Calme toi, je- là ». Il murmura ensuite un air de violon qu'il jouait souvent à Baker Street. Cette tentative fonctionna. Je me concentrais sur le fredonnement, ce qui me calma. Je profitais des bras de Sherlock encore un instant. Nous étions tous les deux marqués par des événements différents mais nous avions le même plaisir, profiter l'un de l'autre.

- « Mary m'a laissé partir, comme si tout ceci était normal. Elle savait que si un jour tu réapparaissais, je la laisserais. Quel genre d'homme ais-je été avec elle ? J'ai tellement honte Sherlock. »

-« Il te fallait une personne pour te soutenir et t'aimer, je pense que cette femme savait ce dont tu avais besoin. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre en te voyant me pleurer chaque jour. »

-« Depuis quand comprends tu les sentiments monsieur le détective ? »

-« Depuis que j'ai dû me séparer des gens que j'appréciais sans un mot d'adieu. Quand je pourchassais Moran, j'étais devenu un chasseur, j'avais perdu toute mon humanité. J'ai dû feindre, me cacher, négocier, me faire passer pour un ignorant ! Je n'arrivais plus à quitter le personnage que je m'étais construit, seul toi pouvais me sortir de cet enfer. C'est pourquoi je suis revenu aujourd'hui. Je n'aurai pas tenu un jour de plus. Seul mon dernier esprit de rationalité me murmurait de te trouver et vite. Pour moi aussi c'était difficile d'être sans toi John. J'ai perdu l'habitude de travailler seul, de manger seul, de vivre seul. »

-«Maintenant que je sais cela, j'essayerai de ne plus trop t'incriminer pour ce plan que tu as monté sans moi. Je t'en veux, mais j'imagine que pour toi ça ne devait pas être simple non plus. Mais bon sang, tu aurais pu m'inclure dans tes plans d'évasion ! Je t'aurais suivit n'importe où si c'était pour te sauver la vie. »

-« Je devais disparaître seul pour pouvoir vous sauver John, te prendre avec moi aurait été impossible. Désormais, allons trouver un dernier allié de Moriarty ensemble, pour finir mon périple et revenir comme il se doit à Londres. »

-«Où m'amènes-tu Sherlock? » Mise à part mon départ pour l'Afghanistan, je n'avais jamais beaucoup voyagé. J'étais impatient de savoir.

- « Nous allons en Autriche ! Nous partirons demain, en attendant, reposons-nous, ça sera intense là-bas. J'espère que tu n'as pas perdu ton souffle ni ton tir si précis. Nous en auront certainement besoin. »

C'est dans cet appartement insalubre que finalement nous fermions les yeux, nous tenant l'un et l'autre la tête, sur la palette, l'unique chose utilisable pour dormir.

Nous étions arrivés en Autriche depuis un jour déjà. Les traces de ce dernier ennemi étaient difficiles à trouver. Sherlock utilisait toutes les sources qu'il connaissait et pourtant, aucun ne savait où il se trouvait. Tous avaient entendu qu'il était à Vienne, ce qui nous conduisit à la capitale ce 25 décembre.

-« Nous aurons peut-être de la neige aujourd'hui. J'espère que nous aurons le temps de nous arrêter pour profiter d'un feu de cheminée pour nous rappeler le 221B. C'était si agréable comme sensation. »

Je me perdis dans mes souvenirs de Sherlock au près de cette cheminée. Je doute que pour lui cela soit important, pourtant je le vois encore réfléchir des heures entières à contempler les flammes, y jeter les journaux le montrant avec sa casquette, la regarder plutôt que de voir la télévision qu'il me laissait parfois regarder en paix...

Nous avions passé une journée harassante, cherchant des informations sur le dernier criminel du réseau, voguant partout dans la ville. Nous sortions d'un entretien avec un indicateur qui avait duré une bonne heure. Je rêvais d'enfin un peu de repos. Nous devions aller à notre hôtel, une dernière étape qui me rebutais. Je ovulais me coucher maintenant.

Sherlock était déjà dehors. Je l'entendis parler haut :

- « Viens voir John, il neige ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? »

Je sortis rapidement, levant les yeux. Des flocons me tombaient sur les yeux et le nez, quel bonheur !

- « Ça ne pouvait pas tomber mieux, en effet. »

Je me parlais à moi-même, tout bas. Quelle agréable sensation de sentir cette neige ! Je gardais le visage face au ciel.

- « Joyeux Noël. » J'entendis Sherlock me le dire près de l'oreille. Surpris, je me tourna vers lui. Il me gratifia d'un sourire franc, que je n'avais pas encore vu depuis son retour.

Nous étions partis pour rejoindre l'hôtel à pied. La ville était splendide avec toutes les lumières de Noël, les gens heureux, l'esprit de la fête en tête. C'était agréable de se promener dans ces rues avec comme pour compagnie un Sherlock vivant.

Nous passâmes sous une arche où du gui était accroché. Si j'avais prit mon courage à deux mains, j'aurai pu tenter d'embrasser Sherlock, pour qu'il comprenne mon amour mais je n'étais pas courageux pour cela. Je pourchassais un criminel dangereux dans un autre pays mais avouer mon amour me paraissait impossible en cet instant. Dire que j'avais été à la guerre et qu'un peu d'amour me faisais peur !

Nous étions presque à la fin de la rue, me maudissant de me défiler, quand Sherlock me prit par la main pour courir d'où nous venions. Il s'arrêta sous l'arche et me dit : « Tu n'as pas quelque chose à faire John ? » Je clignais des yeux surpris.

Alors, je pris le visage du détective entre mes mains, et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes délicatement, de peur de le faire fuir. Il me serra dans ses bras et notre baiser ce fit plus intense, nos langues se cherchant pour s'entremêler. Mon visage devint rouge de plaisir, enfin, j'avais ce que je désirais, Sherlock était mien.

-« Et si on allait chercher ce feu de cheminée que tu souhaites tant ? »

Il me prit par la main, nous proposant une parenthèse légère au milieu du chaos de ce séjour Autrichien. Après tout, c'était le jour de Noël.


End file.
